


The Royal Sedoretu of Camelot

by xenakis



Category: Birthday of the World - Ursula K. Le Guin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All four of them, in this stupid, impulsive, beautiful mess of love and magic and happiness and everything.</i> -- An Ever-Fixed Mark, by imperfectcircle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Sedoretu of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Ever-Fixed Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42803) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



> In honour of Merlin's series coming to a close (and to delay watching the finale just a little longer. I'm so afraid and I don't know why! I haven't been in this fandom for years, goddammit!), here is a piece inspired by imperfectcircle's wonderful OT4 fic, An Ever-Fixed Mark. 
> 
> My computer tells me this piece was started in October 2009. It's been lingering there half-finished for _years_ , but what better time than the (TRAGIC!!!) end of the show to remember how ridiculously happy they all were at the beginning? 
> 
> :D

  


 

Closeup:

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] An Ever-Fixed Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967370) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
